The Visit of Sioux City
premise Lizzie visits Christopher as a strange demon attacks at a concert. the episode begins with Steven holding Christopher's phone while calling Lizzie's number and as she answers it Steven falls in love with her as she gets freaked out by his love struck personality as she calmly tells him that she'll be right there as she then hangs up along with Steven hanging up too as Christopher is seen practicing The Con as Steven runs into the practice room trying to tell him about Lizzie but he stops him before he can tell him. Lizzie is then seen walking through the door as she then sees Christopher and runs up to him and gives him a hug as he suddenly remembers her as Lizzie and hugs her back much to her enjoyment of being able to show up as she asks who called her using his phone as he suddenly remembers his missing phone and the call that he heard from the practice room then threatens to kill Steven since he solved the mystery of his missing phone as he apologizes for it as he forgives Steven and Lizzie then asks who was performing that song called The Con as he says he's a band member of Lightning Strike impressing Lizzie as she then is head over heels in love as Steven lies saying that he's in a band too as she gets suspicious of Steven. Steven asks Britney for help impressing Lizzie as she gladly helps him with a band as she gives him her old lead guitar as she plays her acoustic guitar and they ask Ashley to join as she accepts with her choice being the bass guitar as a demon attacks Lizzie causing everyone to rush her as the demon then warns both bands to stop performing or face his scary wrath as he then vanishes into thin air as the scene changes to the practice room. the demon returns with no avail of his victims as he soon finds out that they left for a concert as he then gets an idea to go and ruin the concert as he is then caught in a net and unmasked as Robin Christopher's mother as she says she didn't want them to get hurt as she says she would've gotten away with it if not for her meddling son and his friends as she isn't taken to jail but is forgiven by her son and everyone as the concert begins with The Con as the first song and as the song ends Lizzie kisses Christopher on the lips much to his surprise as Steven gets depressed by rejection as she then decides to join the team as she is then welcomed by everyone as the episode ends. characters: Christopher Steven Ashley Britney Geneva Cindy Lizzie (Debut) (Love Interest) William Stanford Knight in notes (Antagonist) Robin Daniel Lauren (Mentioned) absent Jana and Janice * this episode marks Lizzie's debut. * this episode marks Lauren's first minor role in the whole series. * this episode marks the first time Steven forms a band in the whole series. * this is the first time Robin was the culprit dressed as the knight. *this is the first time Jana and Janice were absent in any episode. Category:Episodes with new antagonists Category:Episodes with new Love Interests Category:Concert episodes